


Nancy Screw and the Serpentine Lair

by riverdaledreaming



Series: The Adventures of Nancy Screw [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Hook, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Humiliation, Multi, Overstimulation, Rope Bondage, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, hook suspension, pornography au, slutty costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdaledreaming/pseuds/riverdaledreaming
Summary: While looking for a Halloween party, Nancy Screw runs into the infamous Cobra King and his gang. What else does she expect them to do but take advantage of their sweet Halloween treat?Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020 - Hook Suspension
Relationships: Betty Cooper/FP Jones II, Betty Cooper/FP Jones II/Sweet Pea/Fangs Fogarty, Betty Cooper/Fangs Fogarty, Betty Cooper/Sweet Pea
Series: The Adventures of Nancy Screw [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817689
Comments: 15
Kudos: 70
Collections: Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020





	Nancy Screw and the Serpentine Lair

**Author's Note:**

> It's September now so I think that means it's okay to post Halloween-inspired fills and no one can stop me so here we are!! I knew I wanted to do a Serpent gangbang since I first came up with this series idea so I'm very excited to finally bring it to you all :)
> 
> This is a combination of a few prompts put together by [cherryliqueurkinks](https://cherryliqueurkinks.tumblr.com/post/622734210902458368/%CB%8F%CB%8B-some-halloween-kinkiness-for-your) including sexy/slutty costumes and "trick or treat." This is also a fill for my Riverdale bingo square "Hook Suspension." Find me and the moodboard for this fic on [tumblr!](https://riverdaledreaming.tumblr.com/)

As Betty stood in front of the mirror adjusting her kitten ears, she couldn’t help but think about how excited she was for tonight.

When FP called her about making another film with him, she leapt at the opportunity. FP had created his own porn company called Serpent Kink and had asked her to be in the inaugural film with him and his coworkers. He assured her that all his men had been vetted and were as skilled in giving their partners pleasure as he was, so Betty saw no reason to turn down the offer.

She had met all the guys earlier in the week when she came in to check out the set and go over the script. She was pretty excited for the scene; it was her first gangbang and first time doing more hardcore BDSM stuff, not only in her career in porn but in all her 21 years too. FP had shown her around the set and gone over all the toys they would be using, letting her decide which she wanted and didn’t want used.

Now she was finishing up in the dressing room, fiddling with the gossamer tied on her wrists and shifting her weight back and forth on the sliver stilettos. Her skimpy kitten costume felt soft on her skin, the silk and fur making her shiver. The costume was really just glorified lingerie: the bikini top barely held together with string and the bottoms just a pair of high-cut fur panties. But looking in the mirror, Betty felt sexy. The silver collar with a little bell accentuated her neck and the white costume made her look corruptible and innocent.

With one last fluff of her blonde hair, Betty exited the dressing room to meet the guys in the set space.

They were filming a Halloween-themed film in an empty, seedy-looking bar, but with a table in the corner stocked with all the supplies they would be using for the scene. Carabiners hung from straps over an empty table in the middle surrounded by set lights and bustling set workers.

She spotted FP talking with the two other main participants of their scene: some men who called themselves Sweet Pea and Fangs. They were both closer in age to Betty than FP but looked equally as rough and sexy as the older man decked in their leather jackets and low-rise jeans, chiseled chests exposed.

Betty walked up to the group and all their heads turned to look at her, making her flush. FP gave her an appraising once over before putting a hand around her bare shoulders and pulling her into their meeting.

“What did I tell you boys, doesn’t she clean up good?” FP smirked at Sweet Pea and Fangs, making Betty giggle at his praise.

“Thanks FP, I’m really excited to be here. We ready to go?”

“Yep, Sweets and Fangs and I were just going over the plan one more time. The camera crew is all set, one pair outside and the rest inside for the main event. Just waiting for your fine ass to get in place.” FP smirked down at her as she blushed, something that only he seemed able to make her do.

“Right, well I’ll head out there then. See you guys soon,” Betty gave Sweet Pea and Fangs a flirtatious wink before stepping out from FP’s arm and walking purposefully out the front door of the bar, taking her place.

She waited a couple more minutes, shivering in the cold air outside. Once Betty heard action called, she put on her best drunk girl face. She wobbled on her high heels, teetering around on the loose gravel as she stumbled towards the door of the bar.

She gave the door three sharp raps, the door opening almost immediately.

“Trick or Treat!” Betty yelled with a put-on drunken slur.

FP quirked a brow at her from the doorway, licking his lips as he looked her up and down. “And what a treat it is. What are you doing out here all alone, kitten?”

“Isn’t this the Halloween party? I swore this was the address Katie gave me…” Betty frowned as she tried to look beyond FP into the bar, then back at him with wide eyes.

He grinned wolfishly. “No sweetheart, but I think we can _treat_ you to a little something inside. Let me show you,” He curled an arm around Betty’s waist and yanked her into his chest, making her gasp as she craned her neck up to look at him.

He pulled her inside the bar, guiding her towards the empty table near the middle where Sweet Pea and Fangs sat and looked up at her with hungry looks, cameramen trailing behind them. Betty shivered at the attention: she had never felt so completely desired before, both on and off porn sets.

The two men stood up as FP spun her around to face them, gripping her arms behind her back. “This little kitten was looking for the party, what do ya say we show her how we celebrate around here?” FP said in a teasing tone.

The men whooped as they descended on Betty. She gasped as Sweet Pea reached for one of her breasts and lifted it out of her flimsy bra, giving it a firm squeeze. Fangs quickly did the same with the other one, flicking her hardening nipple.

Betty jumped in FP’s arms, his own hands beginning to smooth down her sides and down to her ass. He cupped the flesh there firmly, massaging the plump cheeks.

“You ever taken three at once, kitten?” FP teased in her ear, Betty whipping her head around to look at him with a scared expression, anxiously shaking her head.

“Well don’t worry sweetness, we’ll make it easy on you,” Sweet Pea said gruffly, pinching her nipple between his fingers to elicit a squeak. “Or not.” The men collectively laughed at that.

Fangs stepped away and tossed FP a bundle of black rope, the older man quickly making use of it to bind Betty’s arms together behind her back. He worked methodically but efficiently as he tied the thick nylon into knots until the excess hung from her wrists, her arms bound tightly behind her.

Once he was finished, Sweet Pea pulled her towards the empty table and pushed her to bend over it, the short length making her head hang off the end as she stood in her tall heels. Once she was in position, he pulled her arms up from where they lay flat against her back until they were held straight above her. Betty felt slight tugging from the rope and knew he must have been fastening it to the carabiners above her back.

Once her arms were secured above her, she heard rustling as the men gathered behind her and began speaking amongst themselves.

“I think the kitten needs a tail, right fellas?” FP laughed, then Betty jumped as she felt cold, curved metal brush across her ass.

She knew they were going to do this, but she was still surprised by how cold it was. Betty felt hands pull off her panties as another pair pulled her cheeks apart, exposing her pink asshole.

“Oh God, please don’t put that in me!” Betty pulled on her binds and whined in a voice she hoped didn’t betray her actual excitement in being filled with an anal hook. Her plea was met with chuckles from the three men.

She gasped as she felt the rounded end of the metal hook press into her hole, feeling the cold metal and slick lube that covered it. She moaned as whoever was holding the hook began to press it inside of her, the cold feeling even stranger when it was past her opening.

The men cheered as her rim accepted the hook easily, fitting it snugly against the curve of her ass. Once fully nestled inside her tight little hole, they pulled its rope upwards to meet her suspended hands, making her yelp at the tugging inside of her.

“You feel that baby girl? Every time you move, you’re gonna feel that hook yank on your little ass, so try not to hurt yourself,” Sweet Pea said as he tied off the hook’s rope to the carabiner, making her whimper in reply.

“I think she needs one more thing, don’t you?” said Fangs from farther away. Then Betty heard a loud buzzing sound, getting louder and closer to her.

She cried out as she felt the end of a vibrating wand on the back of her thighs, traveling upwards towards her center. Fangs laughed as she tried to wiggle away from the sensations, struggling against the rope on her arms and precarious position on the table.

Sweet Pea and FP each grabbed one of her legs and spread her stance out wider, giving Fangs access to her wet pussy. Betty moaned when Fangs touched the vibrating wand to her exposed folds, trailing it around her soaking lips before pressing it down on her clit, making her jerk.

“Hold onto this for me will ya, doll?” Fangs chuckled as he set the wand down on the table between her legs, the vibrations only just barely brushing against her in this position. Betty tried to push her hips down into the wand but shrieked as the hook in her ass pulled from the action.

The men laughed amongst themselves and Betty heard shuffling and unzipping as they all must’ve pulled their cocks out. They rounded the table to face Betty, looking down at her flushed face as she tried to find a way to make herself come on the wand without pulling on her anal hook. She looked up at them with a desperate expression.

“Aww look at that sad kitten, she must not like the trick we gave her. Maybe you’ll like your treat then, huh?” FP cooed as he stepped forward to level his hard cock with her face, petting her hair with one hand and stroking himself with the other.

Betty gasped as he gripped her hair and pulled, giving him the perfect opportunity to slip his thick cock into her mouth. She moaned as he stretched her lips open wide and began to thrust against her face.

FP groaned as her throat accepted his length easily, her moans feeling _so_ good against him. He kept his grip on her hair and fucked between her lips at a slow pace, wanting to really make her feel every inch of him as he slipped in and out of her hot mouth and allowing the cameramen to lean in to get their shot.

“Ah fuck, this is one good mouth,” FP cursed as he gripped Betty’s hair tighter, pausing his thrusts to hold his cock in her throat for a moment. She gagged as he held her down on it before ripping it back out, making her gasp and drool onto the floor.

Before Betty could catch her breath though, FP pushed back inside her mouth and began fucking her face faster. She could hear the wet sounds of his cock slipping in and out of her lips, the tiny bell on her collar tinkling with his movements, and the distant sound of her saliva dripping onto the concrete floor.

Betty could feel her pussy getting wetter and more desperate by the minute, the brutal face fucking she was receiving not helping in the slightest. Every time she tried to push down on the vibrating wand, she moaned at the hook pulling her back by her second hole.

Out of nowhere, Betty felt a harsh _smack_ across one of her ass cheeks, making her body jump and catch more of FP’s cock in her mouth. She garbled a moan around him as he slipped impossibly deeper into her tight throat.

“Oh that felt fucking incredible, do that again Fangs.” FP groaned as he gripped Betty’s hair tighter and fucked her face harder.

“With pleasure,” Fangs replied, delivering another spank to Betty’s ass as she whined, desperately trying to grind onto the wand and escape the sharp spanks that were making her shapely ass shake and redden.

Betty felt tears prick her eyes from all the sensations she was feeling. Her lips tingled as FP stretched them wide and fucked her mouth. Her arms felt numb where they were held immobile, her ass stung from the spankings and the hook pulling on her tight rim. She felt like she was dying a slow death, made infinitely worse by the fact that she couldn’t make herself come on that damn wand.

FP shouted a warning that he was about to come before flooding her mouth with his hot load. Betty moaned, having missed the taste of this delicious man’s cum. He thrusted through his release, Betty feeling his length soften slightly in her mouth.

He pulled his cock out of her mouth with a wet _pop_ and released his grip on her hair, letting her head fall forward, her cat ears askew. “Keep your mouth open, slut,” he warned.

She lolled her tongue out of her mouth, his cum dripping onto the floor to join her spit in an obscene puddle.

“Damn, that looked good. My turn,” Sweet Pea said, Betty lifting her head up to see he had replaced FP in front of her. “Open up, pussycat.”

Betty obeyed, looking up at Sweet Pea with doe eyes as she opened her pink lips wide to take his cock. He wasted no time pushing inside, quickly starting a fast pace as he fucked her mouth. She choked as he pushed farther back into her throat than FP had, his own length slightly longer where FP’s was thicker.

Betty felt dizzy, her pussy still clenching desperately as her clit begged for more stimulation, her mouth being used as a cockwarmer. She drooled and moaned as Sweet Pea continued to use her mouth how he liked, and Fangs and FP traded off giving her ass stinging spanks and laughing as she squirmed on the hook in her ass.

And she was enjoying every minute of it.

She lost track of time, but Sweet Pea unloaded his cum in her mouth after a few more minutes, Fangs replacing him. Betty heard them speaking to each other and laughing but couldn’t hear them over the blood pounding in her ears.

Once Fangs came as well and coated her tongue with his load, she panted as the cameramen circled her body, capturing every inch of her sweaty flesh. Betty could feel herself shaking with her need to come.

“Did kitten get enough to drink?” FP smirked as he squatted down next to her face, brushing hair off her sweaty forehead as he looked into her glazed eyes.

“I-I need…need to come…” Betty panted, her cunt feeling soaked from her juices, her ass sore from the spankings, and both her holes slick from her wetness.

FP chuckled at her disheveled state. “Can do, baby,” He looked up and nodded at Sweet Pea and Fangs where they stood behind her.

They unhooked her from the carabiner, her arms feeling like Jell-O in the ropes. She gasped as they eased the hook out of her ass slowly, her hole feeling empty once it was out.

The guys turned off the vibrating wand between her legs and untied the ropes from her arms before wrenching her up stand on shaky legs. Betty looked up at the guys through teary eyes, feeling like she looked like a complete wreck. Her breasts hung out of her bikini top and her kitten ears were lopsided on her head. She could feel their cum drying on her chin and neck where she drooled on herself and her lips felt tingly and swollen from all the cock she sucked. She felt her wetness drip down her thighs and her holes clench in desperation to be filled.

“C’mon filthy kitten, beg for what you want!” FP sneered down at Betty, pushing her from behind to stumble into Sweet Pea’s chest.

“Please, I need your cocks! I need to come so bad!!” Betty cried, looking between the three men as they surrounded her, pressing into her body, hands reaching out to fondle whatever they could reach.

“Yeah? You want us to stretch you out, slut? Pass you around like a little Halloween treat?” Sweet Pea smirked as he reached a hand down to press against her soaking pussy, making Betty whine as she nodded her assent.

“Yes please I wanna be your slut, just _please_ make me come,” She practically sobbed.

Sweet Pea moved his hands to Betty’s waist and hoisted her up to wrap her legs around his torso. He used one hand to align his cock with her center, and _finally_ filled her clenching pussy.

Betty cried out as Sweet Pea’s cock pushed _deep_ inside her, feeling like it was pressing into her cervix. Her wet walls clutched him tightly, her muscles trying to milk his cock of his cum.

“Oh _God-_!” Betty wailed as Sweet Pea began fucking up into her roughly, making her tits bounce in his face. Her arms tightened around his neck as she could do nothing but take his thrusts, feeling like putty in his hands. She felt her release build back up quickly, still on edge from the vibrator they had used on her.

“Quit hogging her Pea, bring her to the couch,” Fangs said over Betty’s shoulder as she felt his hand caress her warm ass before giving it another sharp spank, making her yelp.

Sweet Pea laughed and paused his thrusts as he walked over to a big couch set up in the corner. But instead of throwing Betty down onto it, Sweet Pea gripped her thighs as he himself laid down onto the surface and held Betty on top of him, her arms moving to hold herself up on his shoulders.

Once they were situated, Sweet Pea held Betty in place as he once again began pounding into her pink pussy, her slick juices making lewd sounds as he fucked her.

“Pleeeeassse let me come I can’t take it anymore – _Ahh_!” Betty’s begging was cut off as Sweet Pea reached down and pinched her swollen, red clit, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger as she spasmed in his arms. She was reduced to babbling incoherently as his cock pummeled up into her tight entrance and she squirted over his stomach, her eyes rolling back into her skull at the sweet relief of _finally_ coming.

Just as her head began to clear from her release, Betty gasped as she felt another set of hands behind her, prying her still-red ass cheeks open. She looked over her shoulder and found FP on the couch with her and Sweet Pea, angling his cock towards her asshole that was still wet and loosened thanks to the lubed-up hook they had put inside her earlier.

“Gonna stretch this little ass soo wide, kitten.” FP chuckled as he teased the head of his cock against Betty’s little hole. He was _ecstatic_ that he got to do this to her; he had been wanting her back under him since their first shoot and he couldn’t believe his dumb luck that she was back here and letting him stretch her open.

Betty let out a guttural moan as FP pushed into her ass, feeling like she was on another plane of existence as he settled inside her up to the hilt. She could feel his tip twitching deep inside her and felt so stuffed with his and Sweet Pea’s cocks opening her wide.

“ _Fuck_ that…that feels so good,” Betty moaned as Sweet Pea and FP began a rhythm of scissoring into her holes, never leaving her empty. She panted as they maintained a slow pace for the cameras to pick up every moment of her body stretching to accommodate these well-endowed men, her cunt spilling and making both their passage slick.

Just as the men began to pick up their pace, Betty gasped as Fangs gripped her hair and turned her to face him. He was kneeling up on the couch above them with his hard cock poised above her lips. “Didn’t forget about me did ya? Say ahh, cock slut,” Fangs yanked her head back and quickly filled her mouth with his cock, pushing in deeper than before thanks to the better angle.

Betty could barely think. All her holes were being stretched open by these _thick_ cocks and she wanted to cry with how good it felt. Sweet Pea and FP had built up an easy rhythm of fucking into her cunt and ass, one sliding out just as the other slid in deep. FP took particular delight in giving her sharp thrusts that would send her body careening forward, catching more of Fangs’ cock into her throat.

Either Sweet Pea or FP (Betty couldn’t really tell which,) slipped a hand down to press on her clit, making her squeal around the cock in her mouth as another spasming release slammed through her. Fangs swore above her, enjoying the vibrations around his length as Betty moaned.

“Shit, her cunt feels so fucking good, I’m gonna come,” Sweet Pea groaned beneath her, thrusting up into her pulsing cunt once more before shooting his cum deep inside her. Betty’s eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of his hot load coating her sensitive walls.

FP gripped her waist as Sweet Pea fucked her through his orgasm before wrenching her up to a kneeling position in front of him, making her whine at the loss of both Sweet Pea’s and Fangs’ cocks.

“Hush now kitten, the boys are just trading places,” FP smirked as Betty shivered in his arms. Sure enough, Sweet Pea slid out from between her wet thighs and made room for Fangs, who wasted no time pulling her back down to slide his long length into her hot cunt, still dripping with Sweet Pea’s load.

“Oh shit, her cunt feels so fucking slick with your cum inside Sweets,” Fangs groaned below her.

As Fangs gripped her hips to grind her down onto him, Betty felt like she was floating above her own body. She watched the three men bring her to another shaky climax, fucking her deep and hard without stopping, teasing her and calling her degrading names that only seemed to make her come harder. She watched herself scream as the men made her squirt again, her face showing the pure ecstasy she felt. She watched as FP filled her ass with cum, spreading her cheeks apart to show the cameras how her hole twitched and dripped. She watched them lay her down on her back on the couch, spreading her legs apart to show off her pink pussy and ass, stuffed to the brim with hot, creamy cum.

Betty only returned to her body when she heard FP yelling _cut_ before scooping her up like a rag doll and carrying her off to her dressing room.

FP had thoughtfully asked one of the assistants to draw her a bath, so he took her straight to the ensuite bathroom. He set her down carefully on the countertop, looking down at her with concerned eyes.

“Betty, you did really great out there. You’re probably feeling exhausted and overwhelmed right now, so I can stay here with you while you take a bath or leave you alone, but it’s up to you. Can you give me a verbal answer, sweetheart?” FP said in a calm and gentle tone.

“I…want you to stay…” Betty replied softly, blushing as she did so. FP smiled and nodded at her request before helping her discard the rest of her costume from earlier and helping her into the tub.

She hadn’t realized how _exhausting_ a BDSM gangbang scene could be, but she had genuinely enjoyed every minute of it. She felt so cared for by FP too; it was so kind of him to have let her look over the scene beforehand and now to be here caring for her afterwards. Since Betty stepped into her role as Nancy Screw, she didn’t think that anyone else had cared quite so much for her wellbeing.

(Of course, the orgasms FP and his guys brought her were no reason to complain either.)

Later, once Betty was cleaned off and feeling more clear-headed, they asked her to film some quick closing remarks for the film. Betty couldn’t help but smile as she considered what she would say, knowing it would all be completely true.

“I can honestly say that was the most fun I’ve had in my entire life. Those men are all truly sex gods, and I will _definitely_ be doing more movies with Serpent Kink.”


End file.
